Attached
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Posted before. I deleted it. Reedited with slightly more description. IrvinexSelphie oneshot. Takes place few years after the game. How Irvine feels about selphie. FLUFF! R&R please!


Hey! ChibiRaccoon here! Sorry that I deleted this oneshot. I just wanted to add a little more detail to it. Still basically the same but hopefully it's gotten better. Even though it's my first FF8 fanfiction, I'm actually kinda pleased with it. But still, please be nice if you leave a review. No flames. That's Roy Mustang's job.

**_AttachedIrvinexSelphie Onehshot_**

**_(Irvine-POV)_**

She bounced up and down excitedly, brown boots clicking with each impact to the floor. Her hands were a blur as they were brought together in an exuberant clap. The smile on her face was worth a thousand shots to me. She was beaming at two of her bestfriends as they made their way down the carpet that was rose petal red. Her peach dress, that both she and Quistis wore because Rinoa couldn't decide who should be the maid of honor, swung with the wind. It looked as if it were made for her. Form-fitting and accenting to her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Eyes that were at the moment, on the verge of spilling over in tears.

A smile was on my face as Squall and Rinoa passed by me. Squall with a small smile, I'm still wondering how anyone convinced him to wear a tuxedo, and Rinoa looking nothing short of stunning in the pearl-white material with a veil gliding behind her head like some sort of halo. Zell was nearby, two fingers in his mouth, whistling. He was wearing an orange tuxedo. I don't know what made him think that orange was what you wore to a wedding but it was so much like him to do something like that, I don't think anyone really minded. I watched him whistle a little more and realized that I'd have to get him to teach me how to do that. Quistis was beside him, looking beautiful in the short, strapless peach dress. Her hair was in loose. No bun. No two blonde bangs against the side of her face. It was all billowing behind her as the wind picked up alittle. She seemed to be telling off Nida for suggesting that she was crying. I chuckled. I caught Squall's eyes as he turned around. I winked at him and for once, he didn't roll his eyes or say 'Whatever.'. No, he gave me a genuine smile and nodded. Rinoa laughed at Quistis's attempts to appear composed and she turned her back to everyone. I didn't know what was going on until the bouquet of blue and white flowers flew into the air and right into little Selphie's expectant arms. Several petals had scattered into the wind and joined in with the loud cheer that rang out into the air, joined by Selphie's excited squeals. I laughed with the rest and went to stand by her. She turned her amazing smile to me as I placed my beloved hat(that I had flat-out refused to leave in my dorm.) on her head. She blushed and giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The party afterwards was just as everyother one in Garden, wild. Everyone was in a good mood. I was too. I was watching Zell shove hot dogs into his face as he chased Angelo. The dog had taken a hot dog for himself and Zell seemed to be quite unforgiving. Shaking my head, my eyes roamed to the dance floor. I was surprised to see General Caraway. He was speaking to Squall, but thankfully, there didn't seem to be a shred of animosity between them. Rinoa appeared beside Squall. I distinctly heard someone announce something about the father-daughter dance. For the first time, since I ever met Rinoa, she smiled at something that concerned her father. General Caraway himself seemed at ease.

"What'cha doin'?" a voice piped from behind me. It didn't take a genious to realize who the voice belonged to. I gave Selphie one of my best playboy smiles, but to her, it was to mean more than that. "Just enjoying the view darling. But it seems to have suddenly brightened now that you're here." I told her, spreading my arms out for emphasis. She giggled into her hands. She had changed into a shorter and simpler, bright yellow dress. It was very much like the one she usually wore but it was made of silk and had a biege sash tied around the waist. Her usual brown boots had been replaced by genuine heels. She looked so cute standing there, as bright as a sunflower and not just her clothes either. But I had my doubts about wether or not she could actually walk in heels. She just didn't seem like the type, you know? She seemed to guess why I had become temporarily silent and put a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles that erupted.

Now I've been with quite a few women before. I'll admit that. So I knew that any guy who took a look at Selphie at that moment and didn't ask her to dance was an idiot beyond idiots. Even more so than Zell. And so, in proper fashion of a gentleman, I extended my arm to her and asked her in a soft voice, "Want to dance?".

At first she seemed surprised, but she nodded a little, that shining smile still on her face, and put her small hand in my own rather large one. I led her to the dance floor, passing by Quistis and some SeeD, and Rinoa with Squall whom had replaced Rinoa's father. Rinoa looked at us and gave Selphie a thumbs up. Squall just raised his eyebrows in an amused gesture. When they danced away, I took Selphie's hand into my own, the other to her waist. She was short, but not so short that I would have to break my back just to get down to her. She placed her hands in the appropriate spots and I proceeded in leading her over the smooth tiled floor. It was bliss. Feeling the rush as we wove in and out of the crowd, spinning here and there like tops on the cement. We received quite a few looks. My guess would be no one thought of me as such a good dancer, just like they did with Squall. Pretty dumb because you can't be a ladies man if you don't know how to dance. But by now the entire floor was empty with the exception of me and Selphie, and Rinoa with Squall. We continued on, a blur of yellow and black. She would laugh occasionally, especially whenever I dipped her. I myself was enjoying the dance. I began to feel lightheaded and somewhat dizzy although I had yet to touch the wine. _'Probably just all this twirling.'_ I thought to myself. When the song began coming to a close, I let her spin out, back in, out, and then back into my arms just as the final beat of the music played. Applause met our ears and I bowed to her, yet another playboy smile on my lips. I took her hand, kissing the back of it. Her bubbly laugh made me take her other hand and lead her back into the crowd. Her cheerfullness was contagious.

"That was so much fun Irvy!" she breathed out. "I've never danced like that before." I nodded as I picked up a glass of crimson red wine from a passing waiter. It was my own personal preference although white wine wouldn't have been so bad. I tilted my head back and let the savory taste fill my mouth before swallowing the whole thing in one gulp. I was in a tranquil mood at that moment. I had my hat on my head, a wine glass in one hand, and the most adorable girl beside me. The one girl I've ever truly loved.

Yeah, love. It hadn't been love at first sight or anything that cliche'. Although that probably would have been kind of funny. She had simply grown on me. I had loved Selphie since we were kids in the orphanage. I'd been so attached to her, we were always playing together. Our favorite game would be hide-and-go-seek. We'd make Zell count and then we would run off somewhere together. We never got caught. Although we did always get scolded by Matron for leaving Zell alone to look for us, only to end up crying because he couldn't find 'Irvy and Sefie'. Selphie would just laugh and promise not to do it again. I would do the same but the both of us always had our fingers crossed behind our backs.

I can still vividly remember the day that Selphie was taken away from me. Matron had come to my room, where Selphie and I were deciding where to build a rock fort, when she told us the news. Selphie had immediatly ran to my side and screamed, "No! I wanna stay here with Irvy and evwerybody else!" Matron had to pry a screaming Selphie from my own frightened body. When Selphie's adoptive parents came for her, I tried to get to her. But Matron held me and everyone else back as a sobbing Selphie was lead away. I remember sitting in my room for months after that, crying and wailing every once in awhile.

You can imagine my surprise when I first saw her again. I was lying in the grass outside of Galbadia Garden's entrance when I heard the headmaster calling my name. I took my own sweet time getting up, grabbing my precious shotgun from the ground beside me. I turned around, giving off an impressive smile for all the ladies. I had heard I'd be working with people from Balamb and I knew at least one was a girl so I made sure to look my best. I walked over to them and nearly choked. Short brown hair, her usual choice of yellow for clothing, and those brilliant green eyes. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that this was the same girl. So I guess you could say it was sort of like love at first sight. But she and everyone else looked at me the same, different way. Unrecognizing. I was pretty hurt when I realized not one of them, with the obvious exception of Rinoa who wasn't at the orphanage, remembered me. Or anything about the past for that matter. I was somewhat dejected and even flirted with other girls in front of her, in hopes that it would trigger something. Nope.

And now here I am, at the after party of the wedding for the man who's like a brother to me and the girl who's like a sister, with my childhood friend and love beside me. I couldn't have asked for more. Except for maybe the courage to tell her how I feel. A sudden weight next to me drew me out of my reverie. Selphie was leaning against my shoulder, eyes shut and a peaceful expression on her face. How long had we been standing here? I looked at the clock and almost yelled. I'd been standing there, lost in thought, for nearly 2 hours! Squall was starting to rub off on me. The ladies don't like a guy who'll just let his mind wander and forget about the female specimens right in front of them. _'But why?'_ I asked myself as I looked down to her angelic form. _'Why didn't she just go talk to her friends or something? She didn't have to stay with me the whole time.'_ Her only reply was to snuggle against the sleeve of my tuxedo.

Damn. She's so cute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I really had no other choice but to carry her to her dorm later that evening. Everyone was exhausted, myself included, and I was grateful that Selphie was almost as light as a feather. She kept mumbling some incoherent things in her sleep but I could have swore I heard something like 'Teenage Mutant Power Rangers.'. Just what does she watch on tv? I think she got her shows mixed together too. Before I could make it down the hall that would lead to her room, I realized that I didn't have the key card for it. What to do now? Only one option really. I looked around and prayed that noone saw me carry her into my room. Not so much for myself, but I wouldn't want to ruin Selphie's innocent image. I on the other hand, am far from innocent.

When I laid her onto my bed gently, the first thing she did was unconciously grab my pillow and snuggle into it. A sneaking suspicion, one that she probably slept with a teddy bear or some sort of stuffed animal, crept into my mind. Add another point to her list of innocence.

I was in a bit of a predicament. I didn't know where to sleep. If I climbed into bed with her, 1. I don't think I could control myself. 2. I really don't want her to wake me up with screaming when she jumps to the assumption that she and I...you know. So I sighed, grabbing my desk chair to sleep on and my favorite light colored trenchcoat for a blanket. I dozed off with the rim of my hat shielding my eyes.

"Irvy?"

I cracked my eyes open to darkness. I blinked several times. "Irvy?" There was her voice again. A slender fingertip came into view and it pulled my hat up. I was met with viridian eyes. I jumped up and out of the chair. Selphie fell back onto the bed with a squeak. "Whoa! Oh sorry Selph. You just kinda surprised me darling." I scratched my head before rearranging my hat. The room was dark, illuminated solely by the lamp on the desk. I glanced at the small electronic clock beside the lamp. _'2am...? Well, at least I slept for a good hour or so.'_I thought. Selphie giggled. "Sorry Irvine. But I was just gonna ask...Why am I in your room?" She looked around the room questioningly. I admit to blushing several shades at that point in time, and believe me, she's the only girl who's ever had that effect on me. "Well uh...Selph, you sorta fell asleep at the party and well, I didn't have your key card so..." I let the statement hang. She stared up at me for a moment before erupting into a fit of quiet giggles, buring her face in my dark blue sheets.

"Now that makes sense. I thought I might have accidently drank some wine. I don't really..." She blushed suddenly, face still half hidden. "I don't really have a tolerance for alchohol." She said it as if it were something to be ashamed of. I didn't really think it was.

"Really?" I asked lamely. She nodded her lowered head. I grinned and sat on the bed beside her. "Nothing to be ashamed of darling." I told her, taking a finger under her chin to lift her lovely face to my own. I think I did have too much wine because next second I had my lips against her soft ones, my arms on her shoulders, hers had gone around my neck. I could taste her sweetness and reveled in it. She hadn't pulled away from me and it gave me the courage to lightly push her onto the mattress. When we broke apart for air, I searched her eyes. Was this innocent woman really willing to let a sinful person like me be with her? I didn't have to worry. She portrayed honesty and reassurance in those pools of jade. I smiled.

Just like old times. We were still attached to one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------End

CR: FINALLY! I'VE FINALLY CREATED A FF8 FANFICTION! I am a bit surprised that it isn't Squall and Rinoa, but I'm kinda pleased with it so that's okay. I never realized just how much I liked Irvine's character until I played the game again. He's like the bridge to the past for them, him being the only one that remembered their childhoods. He's so cool! And I'm completely in love with him, Squall, and Zell. They're so Cool!

Okay, this has been re-edited so now it's longer and more descriptive. Yay. _**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (yes I'm desperate forPOLITE feedback on my writing. SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! or else i'll never improve...)**_


End file.
